nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Sets
Arcane (Sorcerer, Wizard) Requires 10 levels of Wizard or Sorcerer to wear and must not have Monkey grip Helmet: Circlet of the Dominant Mind AC +14 (Deflection) HP +45 Only Usable by: Sorcerer; Wizard Skill: Concentration +15 True Seeing Neck: Lesser Neckpiece of the Weave Threader AC +12 (Natural) Bonus feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Sorcerer); Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard) Immunity: Level/Ability Drain Only Usable by: Sorcerer; Wizard Regeneration: +10 True Seeing Neck (Sorcerer): Greater Neckpiece of the Weave Threader AC +12 (Natural) Bonus Feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Sorcerer); Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard) Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer 1-9 (3 of each) Immunity: Ability/Level Drain Regeneration: +10 True Seeing Neck (Wizard): Greater Neckpiece of the Weave Threader ... Bracer: Hands of Guiding Fate Bonus Feat: Still Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer, Wizard 6-9 (1 of each) Only Usable by: Sorcerer; Wizard Use: Clear Sequencer - Unlimited Uses Use: Sequencer (3 Spells) 2/Day Weapon: of Unrelenting Power Quarterstaff Attack Bonus: +15 Bonus Feat: Persistent Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer, Wizard 1-9 (2 of each) Immunity: Fear Only Usable by: Sorcerer; Wizard Skill: Intimidate +15; Use Magic Device +5 Use: Unique Power 1/Day Unique Power: Time Stop Boots: Soles of the Thaumaturge AC +12 (Dodge) Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer, Wizard 1-9 (one of each) Freedom of Movement, Haste, Improved Evasion Only Usable by: Sorcerer; Wizard Regeneration: +5 Weight Reduction: %80 of Weight Diamond of Devastation ... Old Quarterstaff ... Uncut Diamond of Devastation ... Set Bonuses: *Upgraded amulet seems to count as 2 pieces 2 Piece: AC +4 (Shield), +10 Concentration/Spellcraft, Regeneration +10/3s 3 Piece: AC +2 (Shield), 50 HP, Blindness immunity 4 Piece: AC +2 (Shield) +50 HP, INT/CHA +12, Crit immunity 5 Piece: AC +4 (Shield), 25% Magical Damage Immunity, Mind Effect Immunity 6 Piece: AC +4 (Shield, Total +16), Better hit chance with RTAs (?), Special Ability (Quarterstaff), Immunity Silence Daggerspell Mage Requires 10 levels of Daggerspell Mage to Wear Ring: Esoteric Colure Uncanny Dodge, Haste Immunity: Ability/Level Drain Regeneration: +10 Resistance: Electrical, Sonic 20/- Armor: Ghost's Trappings Robe AC +12 (Armor) Stealthy Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer 1-9, Wizard 1-9 (one of each) Regeneration: +8 Skill: Hide, Move Silently +5 Weapon: Magus' Skean Dagger Enhancement Bonus: +20 Improved Evasion Regeneration +5 Resistance: Negative Energy 20/- Skill: Concentration +5 Material: Adamanitine Phrenic Coil ... Sear's Anlance ... Bracer: Warden Shaker Bonus Feat: Empower Spell; Maximize Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer, Wizard 4-8 (one of each) STR +6 Light: Bright (Blue) Set Bonuses: 2 Piece: +Skill bonus (Hide, Move Silently) = DEX mod, +15 regeneration (every 3 second) 3 Piece: AC +8 (Shield), DEX +12, Blindness immunity 4 Piece: +50 HP, CON +12, Crit immunity 5 Piece: 6 Piece: Dwarfen Defender Set Requires 10 levels of Dwarven Defender to equip Armor: Athair Aodach Medium Armor AC: +8 (Base), +3 (DEX cap), +6 (Armor) Damage Immunity: Negative %50, Positive %15 CON +6 Weight Reduction: %80 Weapon: Bitey Caileag Dwarven Waraxe Damage: Slash +5d12 Enhancement Bonus: +12 Vampiric Regeneration: +15 Helmet: Famhair Saigh AC +6 (Deflection) Bonus Feat: Blind-Fight; Bullheaded; Slippery Mind Shield: Ihen Ifren Tower Shield AC: +4 (Base), +8 (Shield) Bonus Feat: Combat Expertise; Improved Combat Expertise Resistance: Acid, Cold, Electrical, Fire, Sonic 15/- Cloak: Mo Mraane Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus (Dwarven Waraxe) HP +45 Reduction: 20/- Regeneration: +3 Resistance: Magical 10/- Spell Resistance: 30 Use: Barkskin(12) 3/day; Regenerate(13) 3/day Ring: Teallach Sprudan Freedom of Movement, Haste Regeneration: +10 Use: Clear Sequencer - Unlimited Uses; Sequencer (3 Spells) 3/day Set Bonuses: 2 piece: +1 AC (Dodge), +20 HP, Regeneration +(True CON mod x2) 3 piece: +1 AC (Dodge), +20 HP, +12 STR, Immunity: Crits 4 piece: +1 AC (Dodge), +20 HP, +15 AC (Armor) 5 piece: +1 AC (Dodge), +15 AC (Shield), Resistance Pierce, Slash, Blunt %20 6 piece: Damage shield (1d12+5 magic), Resistance Fire, Acid, Electrical, Cold %25 Favoured Soul Requires at least 10 levels of Favored Soul to wear Helmet: Blind Mans Invidia AC +14 (Deflection) Bonus Feat: Extend Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Favored Soul 5-9 (one per each) Skill: Concentration +5 True Seeing Armor: Ira of the Lost Soul Medium Armor AC: +8 (Base), +3 (DEX cap), +14 (Armor) Or Robe +14 (Armor) Armor Check Penalty: -3 Arcane Spell Failure: %25 Bonus Feat: Empower Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Favored Soul 1-9 (one per each) Immunity: Sneak Attack Regeneration: +10 Weight Reduction: %80 of Weight Bracers: Punishment of the Gula AC +12 (Armor) Bonus Feat: Persistent Spell Bonus Spell Slot : Favored Soul 1-9 (one per each) Resistance: Acid, Sonic %25 Resistance: Pierce, Slash, Blunt %5 Immunity: Level/Ability Drain Regeneration +10 Belt: Bonus feats: Spell Penetration; Greater Spell Penetration HP +10 CON +12 Freedom of Movement Saving: Universal +5 Regeneration: +2 Skills Bonus: Perform +1 Neck: The Amulet of Avaridia AC: +12 (Natural) Resistance: Divine, Magical %15 Regeneration +10 True seeing Use: Unique Power 1/day * Set Bonuses: 2 Piece: Skill bonus: Concentration equal to CHA modifier, Regeneration bonus equal to CHA modifier. 3 Piece: Charisma +12, AC + 6 (Shield) 4 Piece: AC + 2 (Shield), +50 HP, Immunity to Critical Hits 5 Piece: AC + 2 (Shield), Immunity to Mind Effects, Silence Epic Relevel bonus for Hammer of the Gods increased by 1 Epic Relevel bonus for Searing Light increased by 2 Special Ability : Amulet (summons an angel that is similar to the summon from Good Epic Gate, though with Perfect Two Weapon Fighting, it stays summoned even if your character dies, and it can resurrect your character). Eldritch Knight Requires at least 6 levels of Eldritch Knight to wear Ring: Circulus Protegat CHA +10; INT +10 Regeneration +10 Skill: Set Trap, Disable Device, Craft Trap +10; Spot +20; Use Magic Device +5 Helm: Collucens Gubernaculum AC: +14 (Deflection) Bonus Feat : Slippery Mind Resistance : Magical 15/- Spell Resistance: 40 Greater Spell Mantle (17) 4/day Neck: Collum Mentis Bonus Feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Sorcerer); Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard); Silent Spell Resistance: Sonic %50 DEX +10, STR +10 Bracers: Fortis Caestus Bonus Feat: Persistent Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer Wizard 4-8 (one of each) Resistance: Divine, Magical, Positive, Negative %10 Immunity Ability/Level Drain Boots: Innovantes Pedes AC +12 (Dodge) Bonus Spell Slots: Wizard, Sorceror 1-9 (one of each) Freedom of Movement, Improved Evasion Regeneration +5 Weight Reduction : 80% of weight Armor: Mentis Solertia Robe AC +12 (Armor) OR Medium Armor AC: +8 (Base), +3 (DEX mod), +12 (Armor) Arcane Spell Failure: - 45% Bonus Feat : Empower Spell Bonus Spell Slot : Sorceror, Wizard 7-9 (one of each) Damage Immunity: Magical 15% CON +10 Use: Unique Power 2/day Weight Reduction: 80% of weight Set Bonuses: 2 Piece: +25 HP, +15 regeneration 3 Piece: +25 HP, Immunity to Knockdown 4 Piece: +25 HP, Immunity to Critical Hits, Fear; Special Ability : Armor (activated using special ability on robe or plate) : AB +5, 75% concealment for 1.5 minutes. 5 Piece: +25 HP, +10 Concentration, +15% physical damage immunity??? 6 Piece: +25 HP, Phantom Warrior attack roll increased by 10, AC +5 (Dodge), Immunity to Paralysis, Stun. Enhanced Special Ability : Armor (activated using special ability on robe or plate) : AB +5, 75% concealment for 3 minutes. Hexblade Requires at least 12 levels of Hexblade to wear Armor: Armaments of Affliction Heavy Armor AC: +9 (Base), +3 (DEX mod), +15 (Armor) Resistance: Sonic %50 Resistance: 15/- CON +12 Regeneration +8 Skill Bonus: Intimidate +5 Armor Check Penalty: -4 Arcane Spell Failure: 40% Weight: 50.0 pound(s) Ring: Horde Mother’s Knuckle Bonus Feat : Practiced Caster (Hexblade) Resistance: Cold, Electrical, Fire %15 Weapon: Keeper’s taxman Scimitar Bonus Feat: Weapon Focus (Scimitar), Greater Weapon Focus (Scimitar) Damage (slash) +5d12 Enhancement bonus: +15 Weapon: Man Opener Falchion Base Damage: 2d4 Base Critical Threat: 18-20/x2 Bonus Feat: Weapon Focus (Falchion); Greater Weapon Focus (Falchion) Damage (slash) +5d12 Enhancement Bonus: +15 Ring: Marionette ... Boots: Rook’s Bindings AC +12 (Dodge) HP +25 Freedom of Movement, Haste, Improved Evasion Immunity: Knockdown Cloak: Shroud of Raven’s Guise AC +12 (Deflection) Bonus Feat : Ability Focus (Hexblade's Curse) HP +50 Resistance: Magical %15 +10 regeneration Helmet: Virulent Visage AC +13 (Deflection) Darkvision Immunity : Critical Hits, Mind-Affecting Spells Saving: Universal +7 True Seeing Set Bonuses: 2 Piece: Immunity to Fear, Elemental Resist 5/-, Regeneration +10 (every 3 seconds) 3 Piece: Elemental Resist 10/-, +50 HP, +6 CHA, STR 4 Piece: Elemental Resist 15/-, +50 HP, +12 CHA, STR Monk Requires at least 12 levels of Monk to wear Neck: Dogen's Medaillion AC +12 (Natural) Resistance: Divine, Magical %15 Regeneration: +10 True Seeing Use: Unique Power 2/day Ring: Dogen's Ring WIS +12 Haste Regeneration: +10 Skills: Use Magic Device +7 Use: Flame Weapon (17) 2/day Armor: Dogen's Robes AC +12 (Armor) Bonus Feat: Stealthy Bonus HP: 25 Immunity Death Magic, Fear, Paralysis Regeneration: +8 Resistance: Acid, Cold, Electric, Fire 15/- Skill Bonus: Hide, Move Silently +5 -'Boots: Dogen's Sandals' AC : +12 (Dodge) HP: +25 DEX +12 Freedom Of Movement, Haste, Improved Evasion Weight Reduction: %80 of weight Dogen's Silk Obi Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus: (Kama), Greater Weapon Focus: (Kukri), Greater Weapon Focus: (Quarterstaff), Greater Weapon Focus: (Unarmed) CON +12 Immunity: Ability/Level Drain Set Bonus 2 piece: AC Bonus +2 (Shield), Bonus HP equal to Wisdom score, Regeneration +10 (every 3 seconds) 3 pieces: Immunity: Blindness, Sonic Damage (Scaling), AC Bonus +2(4) (Shield) 4 pieces: Positive Damage (Scaling), Negative Damage (Scaling) 5 pieces: Piercing Damage (Scaling), Damage Immunity: Magical (%25), Immunity: Mind Effecting, Attack Decrease, Special Ability: Amulet (%60 concealment vs melee attacks, %75 concealment vs ranged attacks, 60 seconds 2/day) Scaling Damage: 12-15: 1d8 16-18: 1d10 19-21: 1d12 ???? 28+: 2d12 Nature (Druid, Spirit Shaman) Requires 26 levels of Druid of Spirit Shaman to wear Boots: Boot's of Gaia's Path AC 12 (Dodge) Freedom of Movement, Haste Immunity: Knockdown Saving: Fortitude +1, Reflex +1, Will +4 Only Useable by: Druid, Spirit Shaman Bracer: Bracer's of Gaia's Might Bonus Hitpoints: +15 Resistance: Acid, Cold, Electrical, Fire, Negative, Positive, Sonic 15% Immunity: Critical Hits Saving: Fortitude +4, Reflex +1, Will +2 Only Useable by: Druid, Spirit Shaman Ring: Greater Gaia's Band of Leaves for Druid Bonus Hitpoints: +45 Bonus Spell Slot: Druid 2-9 (3 of each ) WIS +12 Immunity: Poison Only Useable by: Druid Regeneration: +6 Ring: Greater Gaia's Band of Leaves for Spirit Shaman Bonus Hitpoints: +40 Bonus Spell Slot: Spirit Shaman 2-9 (3 of each) WIS +12 Immunity: Poison Only Useable by: Spirit Shaman Regeneration: +8 Greater Gaia's Orin for Druid AC 12 (Natural) Bonus Hitpoints: +30 Bonus Spell Slot: Druid 2-9 (3 of each) Resistance: Magical %15 Immunity: Paralysis Only Useable by: Druid Regeneration: +8 True Seeing Neck: Greater Gaia's Orin for Spirit Shaman AC 12 (Natural) Bonus Hitpoints: +30 Bonus Spell Slot: Spirit Shaman 2-9 (3 of each) Resistance: Magical %15 Immunity: Paralysis Only Useable by: Spirit Shaman Regeneration: +8 True Seeing Lesser Gaia's Band of Leaves Bonus HP +15 WIS +10 Immunity: Poison Regeneration: +3 Lesser Gaia's Orin Sash of Gaia's embrace AC +12 (deflection) Bonus feat: Maximize Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Druid, Spirit Shaman 1-9 (one of each) Only Useable by: Druid, Spirit Shaman Set Bonus (Spirit Shaman) 2 piece: +50 HP, Spot/Survival +10, Regeneration +10 (every 3s) 3 pieces: +50 HP, Immunity: Blindness, Mind Effects 4 pieces: +50 HP, Immunity: Silence 5 pieces: Gaia's Spirit (Spirit form has double duration and gain: DR (= Wis Mod - bugged, not working) and +1 Regeneration per Shaman Level (per 3 seconds)) Blackguard (Evil) Required alignment Evil to wear Shield: Bulwark of Butchery Large Shield AC: +2 (Base), +4 (Shield) Resistance: Divine, Positive %15;8/- Improved Evasion Weapon: Licentious Depraver Bastard Sword Damage : Negative +3d6 Enhancement Bonus: +5 Use: Flame Weapon (17) 2/Day Vampiric Regneration: +5 Cloak: Mantle of Carrion CHA +6 Resistance: Sonic 25/- Use: Unique Power 2/day Armor: The Pernicious Cuirass Medium Armor AC: +8 (Base), +3 (DEX mod), +4 (Armor) Arcane Spell Failure: -20% Resistance: Electrical %30 Visor of Internecine Visions ... Set bonuses 2 piece: AC +5 (Shield, Deflection, Armor), Strength +12, Haste, Regen +True CHA mod 3 piece: AC +6 (Shield, Deflection, Armor), 2d12 Negative damage (cant resist), Special ability (Cloak): BAB equal to your Hit Dice, 18 Magical damage, 60% Concealment (Duration 1 min) 4 piece: AC +7 (Shield, Deflection, Armor), 2d12 Acid damage (cant resist), 15% Damage Immunity (Slashing, Bludgeoning, Piercing) 5 piece: AC +8 (Shield, Deflection, Armor) (+14 if you have 10 level of BlackGuard class), CHA +12, 2d12 Cold damage (cant resist), 25% Damage Immunity Cold, Fire, Acid, Electrical Paladin (Good) Required alignment Good to wear Weapon: Breath's Depth Great Sword Bonus Feat: Monkey Grip Damage: Divine +3d6 Enhancement Bonus: +5 Vampiric Regeneration: +5 Shield: Bulwark of Ahriman Large Shield AC: +2 (Base), +5 (Shield) Bonus Spell Slot: 1-4 (2 of each) Resistance: 10/- Improved Evasion Cloak: Mantle of Trinity Bonus Feat: Extend Spell CHA +6 Resistance: Sonic 15/- Use: Unique Power 2/day Armor: The Innocuous Cuirass Medium Armor AC: 8 (Base), +3 (DEX mod) Armor Check Penalty: -3 Arcane Spell Failure: -10% HP +30 Freedom of Movement Resistance: Acid 15%; Acid 35/- Helm: Visor of True Sight AC +4 (Deflection) Bonus Feat: Blind Fight, Darkvision Skill: Concentration +8 Set Bonus 2 piece: +5 AC (Shield, Deflection, Armor), Haste, Regeneration +(True CHA mod, x3 with 10 Pal/COTSF levels) 3 piece: +1 AC (Shield, Deflection, Armor), Damage on hit (cant resist) 2d12 Positive, Cloak ability (Ethereal, 500 hp heal, +20/3s regen for 30s) 4 piece: +1 AC (Shield, Deflection, Armor), Damage on hit (cant resist) 1d12 Magic, 50 hp, Immunity Blindness, Level Drain, Sneak Attacks 5 piece: Rogue Requires 16 levels of Rogue to wear Ring Gloves Tacet Movens Skills: Disable Device, Set Trap, Tumble +10 DEX +12 HP +20 Regeneration: +5 Damage Immunity: Acid, Cold, Electrical, Fire, Sonic 15% Short sword Helm Belt Skills: Diplomacy, Bluff, Appraise +10 CON +12 HP +20 Regeneration: +5 Resistance: Positive 15/- Set Bonus 2 piece: 3 piece: 4 piece: 5 piece: __FORCETOC__